Steps
by aeilsyn
Summary: Steps is a compilation of all of the Naegiri shorts that I plan on ever writing. They aren't going to be formal stories but more or less just ideas that I would love to share and everyone. Of course, full of fluff and stuff! Stay tuned for more.
1. Undercover Relationship

**Just a quick headcanon that HAD TO BE WRITTEN I am in love with Naegiri and will write naegiri every day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa OR Naegiri :(**

* * *

Step One (to love).

Kirigiri and Naegi are sneaking around the school, both on their toes; they stop to find a mysterious locked door. Kirigiri pulls out the master key (known to open every door inside Hope's Peak Academy) and begins to unlock the door, only to be stopped. She senses Monokuma turning the corner. Kirigiri quickly stops and pushes Naegi against the locked door, pressing their lips together. Naegi is taken completely by surprise, yet he still wraps his arms around Kirigiri and runs his hand through her soft lavender hair.

Monokuma reaches the door and is caught by surprise.

"Hey! What are you two doing?! This is against the school ru-... Oh wait, it's not. But **HEY!**"

The two part for a moment, and before Monokuma can spew out another word,

"Excuse me, but can't you see we'd require some sort of privacy here? Or is this another one of your fetishes?" Kirigiri snarls towards the little bear. Monokuma jumps on the spot and begins to step away from the couple.

"I... No no no no no no no no no problem upupupupu..." And without hesitation, he bolts away down the hallway.

Kirigiri lets out a light sigh of relief and begins to let go of Naegi.

Out of impulse, Naegi pulls Kirigiri back in and continues their "first" kiss.

As their lips part, Kirigiri holds onto Naegi as they stare into each others' eyes. Both of their faces are bright red and neither of them are able to form any words. A light strand of hair floats down in the way of Kirigiri's face. Without thinking, Naegi reached for Kirigiri's cheek and brushed it behind her ear. Kirigiri felt her face getting a lot warmer and she brought her arms back towards herself.

"T-Thanks, Naegi-kun."

"Y-Yeah... No problem."

Kirigiri continued with opening the door as Naegi stepped out of the way. Their cheeks were still rose coloured, and their minds were still hazy from the adrenaline. Kirigiri managed to finally unlock the door and before they proceeded, she let out her hand.

"Let's go together, Naegi-kun?"

Naegi took her hand and quickly nodded his head. Entering an unlit room they walked together in warm silence, fingers locked and hearts connected.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please write a review/comment if you have the time to spare. (:**


	2. Surprise!

**I decided to make Step One into Steps! Basically what that means is that it'll be a compilation of all of my little dangly roping Naegiri shorts. I enjoy writing blurbs like this and I thought I should share them with everybody else too!**

**Thank you for stopping by!**

**Disclaimer: Idk who owns Dangan Ronpa but I sure don't. :(**

* * *

Surprise!

The room was filled with excited chatter. It was a very relaxing atmosphere – for the most part. As relaxed as the room was, anybody with a sense of humanity could easily tell that there was one person in the room completely tense.

Makoto Naegi.

He was standing alone by a long, rectangular table which was lined up with a bunch of drinks (fruit punch).

"Yo! Naegicchi!" Startled, he stumbled into the table, almost managing to knock the entire line over.

"W-Whoa! Hagakure-kun… What's up?"

"Aren't you excited?! You looked so gloomy over there in that corner thought I'd come n' cheer you up!" Hagekure shot a grin over at Naegi, and they proceeded to have a conversation.

"Say, Naegicchi, what do you have in store for us today? No wait… don't tell me." Hagakure, known to be the best fortune teller/psychic in the entire world with a whole 30% successful readings, pulled out his crystal ball.

"Look into the ball, Naegicchi. Tell me what you see."

"I-I'm not so sure about this Hagakure. Last time I looked at a ball you charged me!" Naegi looked upset as he recalled a previous event.

"Is that so? Haha! Well, alright then!" Hagakure retrieved his ball, hiding it inside of his coat.

"Back on topic, what do you have planned for us today Naegicchi? Or rather, what do you have awaiting the queen?"

"Wh- Queen?!" Shocked, Naegi stuttered.

"I-I don't wanna reveal the secret. It should be a surprise to everybody! Besides Hagakure-kun, it doesn't even concern you."

"Is that right now? Hmm… Yeah you're right! Haha! Good luck to you then, Naegicchi!" Hagakure swung his coat as he turned around, walking over to a nearby chocolate fountain.

In the distance, Naegi watched as Hagakure gets fascinated by the fountain at how it never overflows. He sighs and begins to look around again. Colourful streamers and balloons showered the room from the ceiling to the floor. The overall colour of the room seemed to be a lively purple.

"Sigh… Am I really ready to do this?" A lot of people were around that Naegi didn't know. Surprisingly though, Naegi was able to catch someone quite familiar in the corner of his eye.

Asahina was running frantically with a donut stuck in her mouth.

"Everybody! She's coming!"

"She?!" Naegi began to sweat excessively. He ran to the nearest mirror and started to fix everything that he could: his hair, his tie, his collar, even his nose (checking for boogers of course). Naegi ran over to the nearest table as the lights shut off. He concentrated on breathing slowly. Footsteps echoed from under the door, and they came to a stop once they reached the entrance.

The doorknob slowly turned, and as the door swung open the lights flicked on.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Confetti burst through the air and cheers resonated throughout the room. A slender girl stood at the entrance full of shock as everyone laughed and cheered.

"Happy birthday Kirigiri-san!" Everybody in the room cheered for her and began to disperse. One by one, people went up to Kirigiri in order to congratulate her for her 18th birthday.

Within an hour into the party, everybody had finished sharing presents and condolences to Kirigiri. Everybody except one. Naegi stood over by the punch table, nervously playing with the ladle and smiling at anybody who walked by. Occasionally, he glanced over at Kirigiri as she conversed with other people.

"Hey, Naegi-kun!" Asahina had snuck up from behind him.

"O-Oh! Asahina-san. What's u- OW!" Asahina smacked Naegi upside the head with a donut.

"Stop being a coward!" And she ran away.

"Ugh…" Naegi rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to a nearby closet.

"Can I really do this properly?" He shook his head.

"AHH I'M SO NERVOUS I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Do what?" Naegi froze in his tracks. The all too familiar voice came from behind him.

"Do what, Naegi-kun?" He slowly turned around, only to end up facing the one person he had been trying to avoid. Kirigiri stood there in a simplistic black dress with her arms crossed, her cheeks slightly blushed.

"K-Kirigiri-san! W-When did you get there?" Naegi chuckled nervously as he pressed his back against the closet door.

"Just now. I noticed that you haven't been talking to me and wondered what was up. Did I do something wrong, Naegi-kun?" She glanced over at the door that Naegi was trying to block.

"Are… you hiding something from me?"

"N-No! What m-makes you think that?!" Naegi began to panic.

"Can I see what's in the closet?"

"Why?!"

"I just want to look for something."

"How about I help you do it?! What are you lo-"

"Naegi-kun."

"Ahh…" Naegi sighed out.

"Alright, Kirigiri-san. Wait here." Naegi opened the closet door and disappeared into the little room.

Kirigiri stood there waiting, intrigued at what he was going to bring out.

The door then swung open and Naegi burst out with a grand bouquet of flowers. It was arranged with several roses and lavenders, representing love and…

"Kirigiri-san. Happy birthday." Naegi lowered his head as he presented the flowers to her. His hands were trembling, but suddenly, with all the strength Naegi could possibly muster he said,

"Kirigiri Kyouko! Will you please go out with me and be my girlfriend?!"

The room turned silent, and every pair of eyes were on the couple by the closet. Kirigiri's face was completely red in embarrassment and shock. Naegi, still bowing was beginning to worry.

"_She's not answering… Did I do something wrong?" _

But as a minute passed, Kirigiri broke out into a gleeful giggle. She walked up to Naegi, pulling his head up. Kirigiri looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, Naegi-kun. I'll be your girlfriend." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Wh-Wha… Really?!" Naegi couldn't believe Kirigiri's response. A wave of joy rushed through his body as his face turned a very bright red. Kirigiri nodded towards her new boyfriend with a very heartwarming smile. He pulled her in for a hug and the crowd around them cheered them on.

"H-Happy Birthday Kirigiri-san."

"Kyouko. I'm your girlfriend now, aren't I?" Kirigiri flashed another smirk at Naegi, feeling a sense of accomplishment as he stuttered out her name.

"H-Happy Birthday… Kyouko." Uncontrollably smiling, Naegi leaned in and gave Kirigiri a light peck on her cheek.

"Thank you, Makoto."

* * *

**If you have time, please help me by writing a review/commenting! I love reading your opinions it makes me so happy ok pls THANKS!**


	3. Home Cooking

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANGLY ROPES**

**Just another quick little short for everyone! I'm afraid I went a little out of character this time so please let me know how I did.**

**Thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

Home Cooking.

"Sigh..."

"What is it, Makoto?"

A depressive sigh came out through the lips of the Super High School Level Hope, Naegi Makoto. His girlfriend, Kirigiri Kyouko, was sitting on the one couch in their living room and followed up with a question of concern. They had just moved into a cozy apartment together, so there wasn't much furniture around their home.

"Nothing… I just don't understand what this means." He held in his hand the Super High School Level Cookbook, filled with marvelous recipes and instructions on how to stir up the greatest dishes. They planned on making dinner together for their first time, but neither of them had any idea of what to make. Kirigiri stood up and walked over to Naegi. The soft clicking of her heels on the floor gave off a warm, friendly sensation for Naegi.

"Here, look. What does 'sauté' mean?" He handed the massive cookbook over to his woman with some slight frustration visible in his movement. Kirigiri smiled and leaned over his back, placing her hands over his. There was never anything she couldn't figure out. Until…

Kirigiri frowned.

"…I don't know what this means Makoto."

"Oh man… I've never really cooked before at home with my parents. Did you ever cook your own meals, Kirigiri-san?" Naegi pondered, looking over at Kirigiri. His stare intensified as he scanned her; she was wearing a celadon cropped tee over a white tank top and a pair of comfortable looking peppered sweatpants. Her silky lavender hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned on top of him. Naegi's eyes wandered over to Kirigiri's and a bit of shock fell onto his face.

She stared straight into Naegi's eyes with a frown.

"Kyouko." She demanded.

"K-Kyouko…" The two have been going out for over a year and Naegi still hasn't broken out of the habit of calling her by her last name. He snapped back into the moment and brought his attention back to the issue.

Smiling, she replied,

"No, I never really cooked. Meals were usually brought to me."

"Oh, I see. So that makes two of us then." Naegi nodded to himself.

"Wait, then what about dinner?!" Panic ensued.

"We can always try it. You have the ingredients already, don't you?" Kirigiri looked over at Naegi with a burning passion in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah… let's do it then."

The two moved over to the kitchen and got the ingredients together. They had some mixed vegetables and fruits for a salad, and the ingredients for their main course.

"Where do we start?" Naegi asked.

"I'll make the salad and you can get started on…" Kirigiri stopped and walked over to the cookbook.

"Sea-son-ing. You can season the food. I have no idea what that means, good luck Makoto." Kirigiri let out a chuckle as she turned on the stove, placing a frying pan on top. Shrugging, Naegi decided that he'd start with steaming the rice, as they'd probably need some to go with their dish.

Kirigiri went to the fridge and brought out some ingredients to make a ranch flavoured dressing for their salad. Lettuce, tomatoes, croutons and everything else the book said was needed had been retrieved. The couple was busy away at making their first home dinner together.

"Add… and then stir? With what?" Kirigiri, keeping her calm composure walked over to the drawers and scanned their inventory.

"Um… it'd make sense to stir with a fork of some sort, wouldn't it? I think I heard from somewhere that the spaces help mix stuff up… together." Naegi was slightly hesitant in declaring his solution.

Kirigiri looked up over at him and smiled.

"Right."

A couple of more minutes had passed and Kirigiri's dressing was complete. She looked over at her man, watching as he was clearly flustered and had no idea in what he was doing.

"Makoto, can you come try this out for me?" She gave him a gesture as if she was calling him over. Naegi dropped his utensils, and made his way towards Kirigiri. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, Kirigiri took her finger and smeared dressing onto Naegi's right cheek.

"K-Kyouko?!" He stumbled and fell onto his chair holding his face in agony. Kirigiri chuckled as she jumped onto him, smearing more dressing on his face.

"I-I can't hold on." Exaggerating every syllable, Naegi closed his eyes and gasped with an expression of pain. He grabbed onto Kirigiri's arm and began to softly speak.

"G-Goodbye, Kyouko. I always l-…." Naegi let out a cry as he rolled over onto the floor, screaming in a very long, sarcastic tone. He grabbed his chest and looked straight into Kirigiri's eyes. A large smile still across her face, Kirigiri leaned in and pushed her lips against Naegi's. They both slowly shut their eyes as they sank into the moment. Kirigiri's eyes fluttered open and as they gracefully moved apart from each other.

"You're so silly, Makoto."

"Hey. What about dinner?" Naegi took his finger and wiped some of the dressing off of his face. He licked his finger, only for his body to completely stop. His taste buds cringed along with his body.

"K-Kyouko… what did you put in the dressing?" Naegi asked, grabbing a nearby cup of water.

"Everything the book told me to. Salt, sugar, milk, chicken, bacon, tomatoes, bread…" She went on listing everything that the ENTIRE meal consisted of. Naegi's jaw fell slightly open as the list grew. He couldn't help but stop her.

"I think you put in a bit too much of everything… You were only supposed to use what the book told you to use specifically for the dressing." There was still a lingering taste of everything in his mouth. It wasn't horrid, but more of a confusing mixture of clashing tastes.

"I-I don't think we can use this tonight Kyouko." He chugged a large cup of water, trying to wash the taste down.

"Why? I don't see any problem with it. Isn't it easier if we just put everything into one dish anyway? That way we wouldn't have to eat so many things for dinner and we'd get all the nutrients we need." Kirigiri looked over at Naegi with an honest look of confusion. He let out an empathetic sigh and patted her head.

"You're a genius, honey. But you're possibly more oblivious than a goldfish." Naegi chuckled at his subtly flustered girlfriend. He looked up and around the kitchen area. It was such a mess. Food was all over the tables and walls (somehow).

"I think we she could take out for the night, Kyouko. What do you think?" Naegi proposed. Kirigiri followed Naegi's actions, looking up and around. The curious look in her eyes quickly changed into a serious and understanding one. She nodded at Naegi and proceeded to sigh. Naegi got up, a smile still streaking across his face. He held his hand out to Kirigiri, offering to pull her up.

"Pizza sound good?" She took his hand and quietly giggled as they stood together.

"Sure, Makoto."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please help me by writing a review on how you think I did. (: **


End file.
